The Price I Paid
by Punk With The Hat
Summary: TFA. After Blackarachnia's metamorphosis from a robot to a mutant, she seeks revenge upon those that had abandoned her. But then she discovers that she isn't the only one stranded on the deserted planet... Starscream/Blackarachnia. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone! This is basically my first multi-chapter fanfic, so please go easy on the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated.**

**--------**

Everything had gone wrong.

This was supposed to an easy task: Find the energon stash on the desert planet, grab as much as they could, and make a run for it. It seemed simple enough for the three robots. What they weren't counting on were the gigantic spiders.

They planned to escape using explosives to cover the getaway. But they soon discovered that their little pyrotechnic display went overboard. Getting out soon turned into a matter of life and death, and they all raced to any exit from the dark pit. Three `bots went in, but only two came out. The others watched helplessly as the last plunged back into the black abyss of arachnids.

---------------------

When Elita awoke her vision was jet black. She stayed on the ground for a moment, dazed and slightly confused. Why was she lying there? Then she remembered.

_Oh, no._ Sentinel! Optimus! Were they safe? She prepared to call out, but then realized that they wouldn't respond. Elita's teammates, they ones that she had trusted with her own spark, had abandoned her. She was left to die.

Her thoughts were emphasized when two pairs of crimson slits shone through the dark. Standing, she turned on her flashlight- and was greeted by the sight of a hideous, hairy black face. Glancing around, she discovered that there wasn't just one spider, but millions. And they all had the intention to kill.

One lunged for her. The lone robot grabbed a hold of its fangs, keeping it at bay temporarily. Now was her chance. Elita's servos glowed with a blue light as she readied her ability. She planned to download offense tactics from the spiders and use them against them. But that's when it all went downhill.

In her downloading process, she had accidentally infected herself with the arachnid's deadly cyber venom. For a brief second, she felt the paralyzing effect. The spiders didn't hesitate to seize their chance.

Elita felt the sharp pains as dozens of spiders bit into her from all sides. She expected to go offline, but instead felt a different sensation.

She was _changing._ Her robotic structure began to merge with the organic particles in the cyber venom. The pain was excruciating. But the worst of it came once everything was over.

Once the metamorphosis was complete, she was completely changed from the inside out. Not robotic, not organic... she was a mutant, a freak.

Elita shrieked in agony. After realizing the result of her transformation, she wished that she had just gone offline after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: How'd you like the last chapter? This one's going to (hopefully) be even better. Enjoy!**

**------------------------**

Crawling out of the pit with a great effort, Elita's body ached like never before. That was obviously the fault of her organic side. And the fault of her former comrades.

_Why did they abandon me?_ Elita thought. _Why did they leave me to die?_

She trembled with rage, all grief forgotten. _They won't be forgiven. I will destroy them. All of them!_

_----------------------_

Night had already fallen. After angrily stomping over miles of the barren landscape, Elita found the location where their ship had once been. As she had predicted, it was gone. Her fury grew stronger, and she kicked the sand at her feet. _I hate them! I hate them so much right now!_

But then Elita's anger gave way to hopelessness. _How can I get to them, _she thought, _if I can't even get myself off this planet?_

Looking down, Elita noticed that her Autobot insignia had vanished. Just as well, she thought.

Then a glimmer in the dirt caught her eye. Bending down, she pulled out a black and gold war helmet from the gritty sand. It must've been left behind for centuries.

_Well, at least I can get a good look at my face. _Elita wiped excess dust from a section of the gold, mirror-like band... and was horrified by the view.

Scattered around Elita's face were patches of short, onyx-black hair. Her once-blue optics were now a deep crimson. And there was a set right above the first two that never should have been there.

_No... no! _This couldn't be! She was absolutely hideous! Never again would she be able to show her face. Grief flooded back into her. Then she felt her optics grow wet, and she saw that the drops of liquid fell on the helmet. This had never happened to her before.

She became panicked. _Wh-what's happening? Is this what organics do before dying? Does this mean..._ But no. Elita felt herself recovering. Rising slowly, she placed the helmet over her spider-like face. _I might as well use this. I wouldn't want my worst enemy to see my face._

Her thoughts drifted back to her teammates and the rest of the Autobots. It was their fault that she was now an arahnid-like freak. It didn't matter that she had no ship. Elita would find a way off this atrocious planet. She'd change her name and hunt them all down until none were left standing. The sparks of her enemies would spill over before she were to be content.

Suddenly Elita heard a zooming noise. Where there more here than just spiders? She had no weapons, so if she was attacked that would be it for her. Pivoting on her foot, she realized it was a jet plane. Or rather, another robot with an alternative mode of a jet plane. It flew at top speed, and didn't look as if it intended to slow to a stop. And it was headed straight for her.

Elita took off running. No matter how many escapes she attempted, the jet was always right behind her. After fleeing for what seemed like megacycles, Elita felt the jet transforming into its robot mode behind her. _Don't look back,_ she told herself, _keep running! _

But the other robot was faster. In one quick manuver, he managed to overtake Elita, blocking her way. He towered over her slightly, his chin just above the tip of her helmet. His red optics glared at her with intense aggression.

"Who are you?" he hissed menacingly. "What are you doing here?"

Willing her eyes to study the insignias on his wings, her hope of escape quickly drained. It was the deep blue-violet mark of the Decepticons.

_It may as well have been another insect_, thought Elita bitterly, _I'm going to die, anyway._

The Decepticon grabbed her arm. "Answer the question!"

Elita made an attempt to defend herself and kicked the other 'bot in the face at full force. His grip loossened, and Elita pulled back her arm. Then she was up and running again.

It only took a few moments for the Decepticon to overtake her again. This time he grabbed both her arms, and Elita couldn't escape no matter how hard she struggled.

"You thought you could shake me off that easily?"

Elita winced. A sinister grin crept onto his face. "Well, if you won't bother with a formal introduction, I'll just go first. The name's Starscream." He leaned in. "Mind telling me what they call _you_?"

_Well, here's my chance to get a new identity._ More loudly, Elita replied, "My name is Blackarachnia."

**-----------------------**

**Me: Review please! I want to know how I'm doing.**


End file.
